A trip to the Zoo
by Kankokujinpoi
Summary: In which Kuroo and Bokuto go to the Zoo. They meet zookeepers. That's all I got... story about nothing.


"Dude, we've got to see the owl exhibit." Bokuto is rolling up his t-shirt sleeves, already feeling the heat of the sun. He's trying to look over his taller friend's shoulder for the little owl icon. Due to the height difference, though, he's making Kuroo hunch so he can get a better look at the map. Kuroo straightens his back in one go, almost making Bokuto bite his tongue.

"We will," Kuroo calms the shorter boy, still looking at the map he was handed with their admission passes. "Let's go to the Cat House first."

"But-"

"Nope, it's on the way to the Nocturnal House and there's a cat show in about ten minutes."

Bokuto glares at Kruoo and Kuroo returns the favor. There are little kids running at their feet and worried mothers and fathers trying to collect them, thinking a fight is about to break out between the two older boys. The small area around the two is no clear. A tumbleweed would take refuge in the area.

Bokuto closes his eyes and smiles, "fair enough. Just promise me we'll get to see the Brown Wood Owl."

"I promise," Kuroo hollowly says. He's too busy trying to make sure he's holding the map the correct way. He has the map out at arms length trying to match tree for tree with the actual environment.

"And the Elf Owl."

"Yeah, that's fine." Kuroo turns his map a little clockwise.

"Oh, and the Red-Chested Owl."

"Yup." Kuroo turns his map counterclockwise, back to it's original position.

"The Great Horned Owl, of course."

"Yeah, of course." Kuroo finally surrenders to the map. Now he can't figure out how to fold it back to how it originally was.

"And the Northern Tawny-Bellied Screech Owl, and-"

Kuroo smacks a hand around his best friend's mouth. "We will see ALL of the owls the zoo has to offer. I get it."

Bokuto nods his head with approval, licks Kuroo's hand and marches towards the Cat House without hesitation.

There's something about the Cat House at the zoo that makes Kuroo feel... comfortable. No matter how packed full the house is of humans, the minute Kuroo looks one of the large felines in the eye there's a calmness that comes over him. He's always loved cats; their inquisitive look about them, the sheen of their fur, their attitude.

There are little kids running everywhere. Banging on the glass even though the signs posted everywhere say otherwise. Mothers and fathers take pictures with wild, bright, flashes that once again, the signs prohibit. Basically, if they let Bokuto in the zoo, they have to let just about anyone in. Regardless of all of the commotion, the cats don't seem to be stirred. They're minding their own business, but Kuroo knows they're still watching. Watching the humans watching them. Calm, cool, collected.

Kuroo stands back, letting those shorter than him (which is most everyone) get a better look at each cat. The cats catch Kuroo's eyes, each gives a slow blink, stares, then goes about their business. He hears a couple say how they feel sorry for the animals behind the glass, but Kuroo feels like the cats pity him. Think about it, they're surrounded by all of their most prized possessions; large tire, comfy tree, dead carcass. Looking out at Kuroo, he's surrounded by... chaos.

"Dude, I think the cats like you." Bokuto appears next to him and Kuroo's moment of calmness is gone. The cats are staring again, but this time it's with a look of trepidation. Their ears are high on their heads, eyes wide and unmoving. Kuroo realizes they're looking at Bokuto with an almost... predatory look about them.

Bokuto may be a lot of silly things, but he is far from ignorant. He's even more fidgety than usual. He keeps looking over his shoulder like one of the cats from the displays behind them somehow got loose. Kuroo sees a few of the closer cats start to sit up; stretching.

"Is it hot in here?" Bokuto keeps rolling his sleeves tighter against his arms, exposing even more skin than before. Bad move, Bokuto.

"No, not really. It's actually cooler in here than it is outside. You know, to keep the cats comfortable." Kuroo is getting a kick out of his frantic friend. "I'm plenty cool."

Bokuto gives a small laugh and takes a few steps back, trying to stand in the middle of the Cat House, as far away from all of the displays as possible. Unfortunately, this only leaves Bokuto feeling even more exposed, something about the looks in the cats eyes are starting to freak Bokuto out. Some start moving, but slowly. So slow, yet so quick at the same time. He has to keep his eyes trained on one just to make sure he wasn't imagining things. One minute, the black panther is sitting on his tree limb, the next he's right up against the glass, licking his lips.

A caracal is now up against the glass as well. Wasn't he just in the back of the display eating?

The jaguar is walking slowly, fluidly, towards Bokuto, like the glass between them isn't enough to stop him from...

"You good?" Bokuto snaps from his panic when he hears Kuroo's voice. He turns to his friend. He's a few meters away, still, like the cats in the displays. Eyes trained on Bokuto like the cats in the displays. Bokuto watches his tall friend walk towards him, slowly, fluidly.

Did Kuroo just lick his lips?!

Just before Kuroo can put an arm on Bokuto's shoulder the shorter boy runs towards the closest exit.

Just like that, all of the cats resume their usual routines. Eating, sleeping, stretching. All is right in the Cat House world.

"Guess we're not staying for the show," Kuroo mutters under his breath.

Kuroo looks much less predatory in the nocturnal house. Although some of the animals they pass seem to take shelter, Bokuto thinks it must be the height. And the hair.

Bokuto still has urges to check over his shoulder. Each time his friend is following quietly behind him.

He doesn't realize it at first, but he's almost running until he almost runs into the door for his safe haven. All of his fears leave when he enters the small room labeled "Owl's Nest".

He's walking up to each owl, greedily taking up the space in front. He's waving, hooting, flapping his arms, anything to get the owls to notice him. There are some that take the time to turn their heads, but others must be napping. That's it Bokuto, they're just tired is all...

He reads each other their plaques next to the glass, listens to any informational audio offered, and even sits with some... younger owl fans, for a short informational video on how the owl can hear so well without ears.

Towards the end of the room Bokuto sees kids crowded around a zookeeper with an owl perched on his arm. Normally, Bokuto's attention would be full on the owl perched on the zookeeper's arm, but the pretty zookeeper is giving the feathered animal some competition.

He's wearing a simple navy blue shirt, lighter wash jeans. Instead of a thick arm-length glove like most keeps wear when handling larger birds this zookeeper only uses his zip-up sweatshirt for protection. It could be the dim lights playing tricks on him, but Bokuto thinks the zookeeper's skin is almost glowing. There's a moment when Bokuto thinks the zookeeper caught his stare but it's hard to tell in the dark. Even if he has perfect vision.

For some reason he's walking slowly towards the group. He doesn't want to startle the zookeeper, or, the owl, or the kids. Right, startle the kids or the owl. That sounds more convincing. He's not nervous or anything.

"This is our Spectacled Owl, Harry," the zookeeper explains to the group around him. His voice is soft, but still carries over the crowd. "He likes mostly warmer climates and are pretty common in South America."

The zookeeper let's some of the little kids pet the owl, telling them how he arrived at the zoo, how long he's been here. Even some adults are brave enough to touch Harry.

Bokuto walks up just as most of the group has moved out of the Owl's Nest and back into the main Nocturnal area.

"Hi." Bokuto says to the owl, only because he's too nervous to speak to the zookeeper directly.

The zookeeper starts on his informative speech about the animal when Bokuto interrupts.

"I know all about Harry, I want to know about you."

So much for being too nervous. The zookeeper's eyes are as dark as the Spectacled Owl's, but where the owl's eyes are large and round, the zookeeper's are small, almond shaped.

Bokuto sees that he's put the zookeeper in an uncomfortable position. He clears his throat and tries again.

"Here," Bokuto offers his arm to Harry which the bird hobbles over to.

"You're not supposed to-"

"It's okay, see?" The owl's grip on Bokuto's arm isn't as tight like one might think. Sure, the talons are still a little sharp, but nothing compared to the sharp claws of a black panther sinking into your skin, right?

Bokuto gives the owl a few strokes and gives the zookeeper a smile.

"Now," Bokuto begins, trying his hardest not to say something stupid, "I know this guy is just a kid. His white body and brown face gives it away, so he's not considered an adult yet."

The zookeeper is reluctant, but takes the bait, "right, he's a juvenile."

"Are you considered a juvenile?" Clever, Bokuto.

"In owl or human standards?"

"Let's go with human."

"I'm a university student."

"Oho ho. Me too." Bokuto feels some confidence coming back, "I know this guy usually likes warmer climates, so being in temperamental Tokyo is probably not his cup of tea. Are you from around here?"

"Yes, Tokyo."

"Me. Too!" Bokuto says as if he were the only person he's met from Tokyo... at the Tokyo Zoo.

Little kids are walking up to Bokuto and the zookeeper, confused at which one to listen to.

"I know Harry likes to eat. I mean if he can find something twice his body size he'll try to take it out. Mostly he eats smaller animals; frogs, crabs, caterpillars." Bokuto moves his finger in front of the owl, up and down, as if he's confirming everything Bokuto has said about his lifestyle.

"Good job, can I have him back now? The kids are getting confused." The zookeeper looks torn between impressed and annoyed. Still, the small smile on his face urges Bokuto on.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What kind of food do you like?"

"Not caterpillars or frogs."

The kids around them laugh.

"Can I take you to lunch to find out?"

The kids around them give "oooo's" and "aaaah's"

Bokuto tries to match the big round eyes of the owl perched on his arm. He's telling his smile to not turn creepy. He can feel the owl's talons start digging into his arm. Harry can sense how tense Bokuto is getting.

"Sure." The zookeeper takes the owl quickly, noticing the pressure marks the talon's were making.

The kids around them cheer.

"Awesome, I'll be back around noon to pick you up?"

"Sure." The zookeeper tries to hide his blush, and in the dark it almost works. Not with Bokuto's vision, though.

"I promise it won't be frogs, but crabs are still tasty, yeah?" Bokuto is walking towards the exit when he remembers, "my name is Bokuto, by the way."

The zookeeper is letting the little kids around him pet Harry and ignoring the shit-eating grins from all. His head turns almost owl-like to face Bokuto.

"Akaashi."

Kuroo takes one step into the Nocturnal House and steps right back out. Well not literally, he was doing fine when he was following Bokuto. But then he lost his friend in the darkness. And all of those eyes just staring at him, glowing in the dark. It freaks Kuroo out.

So instead Kuroo decides to wait in the reptile exhibit for Bokuto. Knowing him it'll be at least an hour before he emerges, pupils wide and sun deprived.

Reptiles never really did much for Kuroo. Sure, some are pretty neat looking, but you can't snuggle a reptile like a cat. Not that Kuroo could snuggle any of the cats in the Cat House, but a domestic short hair he could get some good snuggling in.

Reptiles just come off as creepy, bony, creatures. Slimy.

Needless to say, Kuroo makes it through the Reptile House pretty quickly until he reaches a room with a wooden bridge. Below him are a handful of crocodiles, huge crocodiles. Some kids are afraid to cross the bridge, others stop to jump on the wooden bridge, daring it to break. Kuroo could easily cross the bridge in two large steps, but watching kids half his age hang on the uneven pathway give him the courage to walk casually across.

And he's glad he does.

He walks right into the arms of an angel if he's ever seen one.

Which he hasn't.

And he doesn't really walk into the arms of said angel.

He just walks past the zookeeper. For a split second, though, Kuroo thinks the boy is reaching out for him. Luckily, not one to pounce too soon, he realizes he's reaching for one of the ropes holding the bridge up.

"Don't jump on the bridge, please. You'll startle the crocodiles." He has a hand on the bridge to steady it, letting the children know it's purpose is a pathway and not a jungle gym.

That doesn't take away the fact that the zookeeper's face really is angelic.

Kuroo realizes he's been holding his breath since he crossed the bridge. He can't bring himself to look over the edge again. The walls are glass so little kids can see down into the crocodile pit without being lifted over the wall. Kuroo can see them just fine.

Then a voice breaks his thoughts.

"These are Saltwater Crocodiles. You can tell by the size; they're the biggest crocodile species. The bigger ones are the males and the females are only slightly smaller. Like their name says, these crocodiles live in saltwater."

The zookeeper is walking around, pointing out facts about the crocodiles to smaller kids, putting smiles on their faces. Although his tone is polite, his facial expression shows little interest in what he's talking about. Not necessarily rude, Kuroo thinks. Just bored.

"They can live throughout most of Southeast Asia, Northern Australia, and even up to the eastern coast of India. The younger ones are a little darker, they grow a pale greenish color as they get older. Their snout is considered big for a crocodile..."

Kuroo has his elbows propped against the wall, back to the crocodile pit below. He's watching the zookeeper make his rounds to the groups of people. He thinks the blonde haired zookeeper just might be taller than him, just barely. He catches on that said zookeeper pushes his glasses up every time he gives out a fact he finds more interesting than the others.

Every time the zookeeper passes Kuroo the brunette tries to stand straight, compare their height. By the third pass the zookeeper stops in front of Kuroo, head tilted just enough to throw off Kuroo's accurate measuring.

"Can I help you?"

"No, just enjoying the exhibit."

"The exhibit is behind you." The zookeeper points, behind Kuroo. Kuroo follows the long fingers until he's forced to look into the hungry eyes of a dozen large crocodiles. No thank you.

Kuroo jerks his head back up quickly. The zookeeper has a small smirk on his face. It disappears when Kuroo gives a smirk of his own.

"So are these like, the dinosaurs of our time?"

There's a look on the zookeeper's face that Kuroo hasn't seen the past half hour he's been watching the zookeeper talk.

"Well... crocodiles lived during the same time dinosaurs walked the earth, but that doesn't mean they were related. Maybe not our version of crocodiles, but definitely a type of crocodile. The Sarcosuchus walked the earth the same time dinosaurs did, but wasn't technically a dinosaur species. Just a distant, extinct, relative of the crocodiles we see today. A lot of people mistake Sarcosuchus for Sarcosaurus, which is a theropod dinosaur. The name means 'flesh lizard' so a lot of people think the lizard gives relation. The closes relatives to dinosaurs today are actually birds."

Kuroo doesn't realize he's smiling until he feels his cheeks hurt. The zookeeper must just realize it, too. A light blush is on his cheeks.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away."

Kuroo pushes off from the wall, "no need to be sorry, you were taking me with you." The zookeeper avoids Kuroo's stare, adjusting his glasses to fill the awkward silence.

The zookeeper looks a little younger than Kuroo, fair-skinned, definitely skinnier. Given the chance for a longer look, the boy is all legs, really. Although proportionally he still checks out in Kuroo's book. His arms and torso are just as long. Kuroo realizes they're the only two in the exhibit. Well, besides the crocodiles below them.

"It's feeding time."

"I'm sorry!?"

"That's why no one is in here. The exhibit is closed so I can feed the crocodiles." The zookeeper's smirk is back on his lips. Those are also thin, long. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. The exhibit will open again in about an hour."

Kuroo wants to leave, but doesn't at the same time. "I can't watch you feed them? I want to hear more about the Sauceasaurus and Sarcosophaurusus." Kuroo tries his best to pout like he's seen Bokuto do many times to get his way.

The zookeeper laughs and Kuroo is convinced he's truly talking to an angel. He's in heaven. Heaven is surrounded by crocodiles.

"It's against the rules, sorry."

"Well, when do you eat?"

"After I feed them."

"Maybe you can teach me more over lunch? I hear the have dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets in the cafeteria here." Kuroo would feed the crocodiles his right arm if that meant he could see this zookeeper give a true smile. Both arms to hear him laugh again.

He doesn't have to give up either of his arms, but still get's his wish.

"Give me twenty minutes to feed them. I'll meet you outside." The zookeeper says while walking towards a door in the corner of the room. He's waiting for Kuroo to cross the second wooden bridge to the exit before he leaves the main area.

Kuroo walks backwards, keeping his eyes on the zookeeper. The boy's honey brown eyes would make walking on coals bearable.

"I'll see you outside then..." Kuroo trails off, waiting for the zookeeper's name.

"Tsukishima Kei."

"Kuroo Testurou."


End file.
